christopher_jones_mysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The House of Hunters
The House of Hunters is the eighteenth episode of season one and the eighteenth episode overall of the whole entire series of Christopher Jones Mysteries! Premise When Christopher gets brutally beaten by a monster in his room the team must help solve yet another mystery involving pain! Plot The episode begins with Christopher sleeping as a screaming monster pops out of his bedroom safe and he wakes up and collapses from pain as Giselle sympathetically lifts him in her arms and feels a few gashes in his face and a black eye and even a concussion as she acrobatically carries him to the Hospital Room where she tucks him in the covers and places an ice pack on his head and places bandages on his face as he wakes up to be smothered in kisses as she asks him what happened as he weakly says "The one-hour video will show the whole event of the destruction of me" as she asks Madison to bring the video camera into the Hospital Room as she calls everyone into the room as she plays the video as it explains everything as she pauses the video as he gains stamina and strength and runs away as the scene changes! The team soon finds a pair of vampire teeth as they come to life and attack them in a chase around the RV as they soon find Christopher hiding in the kitchen on the top shelf as Giselle climbs up but falls as Christopher grabs her arm and pulls her arm up to him as they discuss about the video as he explains that the video wasn't the only evidence of the cruel beatings as of his injuries as he reveals six cuts on his arms fourteen bruises on his knees and five blisters on his hands (three blisters on his right hand and only two blisters on his left hand) as they soon figure out that a mystery lurks around every corner as they soon decide to destroy the monster as they have to catch it first as they have a plan to use Madison as bait as she agrees to it for her Dear Brother as the scene changes to Christopher's Room where Madison calls the Bedroom Beast as it soon gets trapped in water basins as Giselle destroys the monster leaving the only mystery revealed to be who created the Bedroom Beast and why they did it as the episode ends! Characters * Christopher * Giselle * Madison] * Searra * Jordan * Jack *Daniel *Kelsey (Mentioned by Christopher) *Amber Darlene (Debut; Mentioned) Locations Notes/Trivia *The Mystery Mobile is revealed to have a Hospital Room in the series! * This is Giselle's second appearance as a recurring character! Cultural References Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes where Searra Miller Appears Category:Episodes where Madison Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Daniel Appears Category:Episodes where Jordan Loza Appears Category:Episodes where Christopher Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Giselle Darlene Appears Category:Night-Themed Episodes Category:Monster-Filled Episodes Category:Episodes with Flashbacks Category:Episodes where the team faces a new enemy Category:A-Z